The Son of Chaos
by venomshade
Summary: Percy and Shade(Me) are sent to earth to save the Olympians. PercyXArtemis and maybe some other couples. Review for more chapters. Rated T but might change
1. Chapter 1

The army of Chaos

I know this topic is overused but give it a shot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything else unless it is my OC. That belongs to Rick Riordan.

Three years is how long I have been waiting for this day. Okay, let me backup. I am Percy Jackson son of Posiedon and what I have been waiting for three years is the chance to propose to my girlfriend Annabeth. Anyway I went down to the beach where I would be meeting her. When I got there I already saw couple there. I looked closely and saw that one was my egotistic, "Oh arn't I amazing" half brother Mike. Everyone is one is fawning over him after he killed a dracenae. I defeated Kronos and they act like they don't even recognize me. I couldn't careless about how they suck up to him but they totally forgot about me. Even my own dad. Anyway I heard these exact words from the girl.

"Oh Mike you are so much better than Percy the dork." That sounded like Annabeth but she wouldn't cheat on me after we fell into tartarus.

"Annabeth you now I'm the best." Mike said

Now that stung. It was Annabeth. So I just walked to my cabin got out my knife and slit my throat. Now I know what your thinking. A bit of a over reaction but my fatal flaw is loyalty remember.

Annabeth's POV:

I went to the Posiedon cabin to tell Percy it was over. I knocked no answer. He must be asleep. I opened the door and saw him lying on the floor and blood pooling out of his neck. I screamed. Chiron came rushing over.

"What is the matter my de..." Yeah he saw Percy alright.

He picked up Percy went to make him a shroud. That night we had a funeral and I knew it was my fault cause he probably Saw me and Mike kissing on the beach. Now I feel bad for cheating.

Percy's POV:(3000000 Years later)

Yeah I am still alive. Chaos took my soul before it reached the underworld. I have new friends now. Sitting across from me is my best friend Shade.(I couldn't

resist adding me in there Yes I am Shade.) Sitting next to me is Selene the daughter of Artemis who was given to Chaos. I have lot's of friends in the Army of Chaos. I am not a assassin. That would be Shade the son of Chaos and he doesn't brag about it like most would. That what makes him a good assassin. He has killed nine-hundred million people in the universe who people's lives would be better without.

Shade's POV:(Most of the time it will be Shade's.)

So I was sitting in my room playing Minecraft(I don't own Minecraft.). Hey even second most powerful beings in the universe play that game.(I don't want to sound like I am a power hungry snake but it would be awesome to be a son of chaos and if you want to meet me Go on skydoesminecraft's server. My username is Venom_Shade.) When Percy came running in saying my dad wanted to see me. Oh joy.

**please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own pjo or HoO

Shade's POV:

So I walked into dads office and saw he was sitting grim faced. Bad news was coming. I know that face anywhere.

"Shade, Percy. You are to go to Earth with the drop squad and win the Olympians puny war."

Great. Just great. I hate that place after what they did to most of our soldiers and how they clog up the atmosphere. But I think Gaea is rising with Ouronos and the giants along with the titans. Dad handed me the file. Yep I was right. Anyway, we headed down to Earth right in the middle of the Olympians council. Just me and Percy. Right now we call him Omega.

"WHO DARES INTERUPT A OLYMPIAN COUNCIL?!" Zeus bellowed(AN:Like that word)

"Can it Zeus" I reply bluntly.

The almighty drama queen raised his lightning bolt and tried to zap me._ TRIED._ I simply grabbed the bolt and threw it back at him.

"Hello Olympians my name is Shade and I am the son of Chaos and this is Omega, son of Order

(AN: Order in my story is Chaos' Sister and is NOT evil). We are here to help you win this war with Gaea" I say

"Why not side with Gaea, Your own family." That cursed wisdom goddess said.

"Because as much as you suck at ruling they are worse. Have you ever thought of that Minerva." Percy yells at Athena(For those who don't know Minerva is Athena's roman form)

"I will not be called Minerva!" Athena practically screeched.(Get it. Athena's sacred animal is an owl and owl's screech.)

"Silence Athena. We can use all the help we can get." Zeus states. "You may stay at camp Olympia."(A mix of Romans and Greeks)

"Yes Zeus"

We teleported to camp Olympia and made our selves a cabin that is sound proof so no one can here are plans and info. This is going to be along time but I have been threw longer. Anyway we told Chiron we were here and headed to half-blood Hill. What we saw made us... Laugh. 600 monsters were coming to get the camp. Me and Percy pull out our swords and reek havoc on the enemy. Let's just say i'm not going to tell you what happened cause it was so gory that venomshade would be kicked off for not rating it M. Yeah I scratched the fourth wall what you going to do about it. Aaannnyyywwwaaayyy, when we were done all the campers were looking at us in aw. Well except for who Mike who dropped dead on the spot. Dad said we could. Instantly we teleported back to are cabin and went to are rooms and fell asleep.

**If You Like Hit that review button or just flat out review and don't forget to tell your friends about this.**


	3. AN

**AN: I know everyone hates these but I have to say why I didn't update in awhile. First I was busy packing for a long trip then I left for the four day trip and I just got back. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Sorry about the wait but my computer was in the shop and then I was on a trip and then my

Screen got smashed. But good news is I got alot of ideas.

.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO

Shade's pov:

Life at camp is so boring after the monster invasion. Not one attack. So me and Percy were sitting in the cabin reading battle plans. This is how life is here. Wake up, Breakfast, Teach campers, Free time, Lunch, Battle plans, Free time, dinner, camp fire and sleep. Much more boring then it sounds. I wish I had some training bots. Those would come in handy. Then the alarm horn went off. Finally some action. I headed up the hill and saw why everything is so quite. Over a million monsters stood ready for a fight. Yipee. So I pulled out my sword and attacked.

Let me take back what I said before. THIS WAS MORE BORING THEN CAMP. I even had time to pull out my Chaos phone and call my sister while fighting. Yeah that was how bad these monsters were. Bored. By the time we were done monster guts were everywhere. I know your going to say that monsters turn to dust but my sword stops that from happening and just flat out kills them. Well that was stupid. I saw the blasted daughter of Athena looking at Percy. I saw her about to approach but he just walked off. I can't blame him. Anyway, Life continued as usual. BOOORRRIIINNNGGG! Enemy give us some more baddies to kill. And that was when I heard the noise I thought I never will here again


	5. AN 2

AN:

Sorry but I need to know what to do. Poll on my profile.


End file.
